S5 E16 Eppur Si Mouve
by JDPostEpisodeChallenge
Summary: written by kcat1971- the final installment of the "secrets" trilogy. This is an epilogue to my post-eps for Lies, Damn Lies & Statistics and In the Shadow of Two Gunmen. It can be read as a standalone, but it will mean more if you read those first.
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy! I'm done!" Noah's voice calls to me from his room, so I pop over to check on him.

He's standing in the middle of his rug with a cherubic smile on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Sure enough, the floor is clean. But as I quickly tie my tie, I scan the room for trouble. The books are back on the shelf along with the bin of toy cars. But the bin is only about half full. And my son's pockets are bulging.

"Noah James . . ." I ask him in a deceptively calm voice. "What's the rule about taking toys to school?"

"Home toys stay at home. School toys stay at school." He repeats dutifully.

I kneel down so I can look him in the eye and he starts to squirm a little. Oh little man, I've been around the block a few more times than you. It's going to be a long time before you can pull one over on me.

"Noah. . . are you thinking about breaking the rules?" I ask in my most patient voice.

The little stinker looks me right in the eye when he answers. "No, Daddy . . . I'm thinking about how good the Mets look this year."

I can't help but smile at the fact that he knows that the Mets look good and that talking about them with him is one of my greatest joys, but man, I've got my hands full with this one. Smart as a whip and has already learned the art of distraction from his mother. My son is destined for politics.

"Noah." I give him one last chance to come clean. " What's in your pockets?"

Technically he hasn't lied yet. And since we're still at home, he hasn't broken the toy rule yet either. We're big on technicalities around here. But if he lies to me now, he's going to find himself in the time out chair real quick.

His lower lip pops out as soon as he realizes that he's been caught. He learned that from his mother too. And he's got her eyes and blonde hair, though his is prone to curl, so he's pretty hard to resist when he looks at me like this. But I've got three years of parenting under my belt now, and if the terrible twos and a decade in politics taught me anything, it's that you can't ever give up the power position.

I hold my hand out and without another word he pulls the cars from his pockets and gives them to me.

"Good boy." I tell him with a kiss to the forehead. "And nice job cleaning the room. Mommy is going to be very happy."

He beams at my praise, while I dump the cars into their rightful place.

"Let's go get your shoes on." He takes my hand and we head towards the door together.

"Josh!" Donna calls as we pass by the nursery. "Can you take her?"

She sounds a little bit desperate. Donna has this place running like a well-oiled machine, and I do my part, but even still, it usually feels like we're racing the clock most weekday mornings. By Friday, we are all ready for the weekend.

I've barely stepped into the room when Donna thrusts my Princess into my arms.

"She had a blow out. I had to change her. Can you get them into their coats? I'll finish getting the bags ready."

"Dada!" Luci gurgles at me, grinning. Her dimples pop out causing mine to make an appearance as well. She's my mini-me. I never much liked my brown hair and eyes until Lucianna Joan arrived and stole my heart. She's named after Donna's grandmother, but Mom swears she looks just like Joanie did as a baby. In all my memories, Joanie is a beautiful teenager, and I have no trouble imagining how stunning Luci will be at that age.

I've got the kids ready to go in their shoes and coats when Donna comes flying into the room, bags in hand. As she takes Noah's hand, mine finds the small of her back and I shepard my little family out towards the car. It's not a sports car like I'd imagined in my youth, or even a fancy coupe, but it is the safest sedan on the market. I wouldn't trade it for anything.

While her parking leaves something to be desired, Donna is a good driver, and our routine works for us. She chauffeurs me to the White House, running down our daily plans before she drops me off for senior staff, then she takes the kids to daycare and drops them off before joining me back in the office.

"After Senior Staff you've got that meeting with Eric Hayden. Don't forget."

"I won't."

"I'm the morning reader for Noah's class so I'm going to be a bit later than normal. I won't be there to remind you."

"I'm not going to forget. I haven't seen Eric in forever!"

"I'm just saying. . . . . Sometimes when I'm not there. . . "

"I'm not going to forget!"

. . . . .

I'm reeling a bit from Eric's threat to withdraw his nomination. I can't believe he's really considering it. I mean I get what it's like, trying to do what's best for your family. And Dean of Georgetown's law school isn't nothing. But this is a lifetime appointment to the Federal Bench that we're talking about here. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity.

As we finish our coffee, I shoot Donna a text- Get me a meeting with Leo, asap.

When I get back to the bullpen, I'm relieved to find Donna in the office.

"Hey. Did you get Leo?"

She twists the phone away from her mouth, but doesn't hang up. "He's booked."

"Tell Margaret I can talk so fast it won't actually take measurable time."

"I'm waiting for Rodney."

"Who's Rodney?"

"Ryan's roommate."

"Ryan has a roommate?" I find myself sucked into a conversation that I don't really care about. While it's bizarre that Mr. Trust Fund has a roommate, it's even weirder that I'm talking about it. But Donna's full steam ahead.

"He's checking to see if Ryan's in his room because he didn't show up today and it's not like him."

"Really? Because that seems exactly like him."

"He's never late." Donna offers a bit defensively, she's got a soft spot for the little punk. She's such a mom. "He walks in like he's late but he's not."

"Like where you're on the train and the train next to you starts to pull away, only. . .?" I ask before I can catch myself. She really has sucked me in. But now she cuts me off.

"Rodney's taking a long time. Do you think he went back to sleep?" She asks sincerely. Like I care. I've got enough to think about without worrying about Ryan, and now Rodney.

"That, or now he's dead too." I quip raising my eyebrows. "Get me Leo."

A few minutes later Donna pokes her head into my office. "Margaret says that you can catch Leo coming out of the Sit room in five. Walk and talk back to his office and then whatever else you can squeeze out of him before his next appointment."

. . . . .

I try to talk fast while we're walking, but Leo doesn't seem to appreciate the importance of filling the vacancies on the Sixth Circuit. He also seems to think it's a waste of my time because nothing will come of it.

But I smirk to myself as I leave his office. Now I've got 20 bucks on the line, and that just makes it all the more fun to try.

"Set a meeting with the Judiciary Chief of Staff." I tell Donna as soon as I walk through the swinging doors.

She nods once. "Lisa Wolfe." I'm always amazed at the amount of knowledge she keeps in her head.

"We're gonna put butts in seats. I'm packing the court."

"Because of Eric Hayden?" She asks as I pour myself more coffee.

"Because of Eric Hayden, because the Sixth Circuit's in crisis, because the

judicial nomination process is a complete mess."

"Is this some kind of over-determined, do-something-impossible-to-impress-the-one-guy-who

-impressed-you-and-stole-your-girlfriend-in-law-school-kind of thing?"

"He didn't steal my girlfriend. I thought Pam was cute, but when I saw she had eyes for Hayden I bowed out like a gentleman."

"Lucky me." Donna teases as she follows me into the office while I continue my soliloquy.

"Also, there's nothing I take more seriously than getting judges on the federal bench."

"What about getting judges on the Supreme Court?"

"You see, this is the problem. It's all about the Supreme Court. Nine guys getting all the ink."

"Actually, it's seven guys and two highly-qualified female jurists." Donna chides me gently. Ever since Luci was born, she's been calling me out even more on any chauvinistic language. This one was pretty mild so she skips the lecture, letting me continue.

"The Supreme Court sees 80 cases a year. These guys see close to 20,000. Circuit courts make 99% of judge-made law."

"Oh, that is important." She agrees when I finally bring it in for a landing. "You should fix that."

I'm trying. As she leaves the office, she offers one last piece of information. "Ryan's still missing, by the way."

. . . . .

My meeting with Lisa Wolfe wasn't very productive in the way I would have liked. But it does get the wheels in my brain turning as I walk back to the office. I like I always tell Noah, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again.

Then the answer hits me, so I give Donna a call.

"Hey."

"Hey. I need everything you can give me on recess appointments. And I need it as soon as I get back to the office in 10 minutes. You know the drill."

When I walk into the lobby, Donna's waiting. She takes my coat then reads to me from a set of index cards as we walk towards Leo's office. She stops just outside the door and brushes imaginary lint off my shoulder.

"Go get 'em, babe." She offers quietly.

She's still waiting for me in the hallway when I'm done a few minutes later. "Well?"

"He's gonna run it up the flagpole."

"Excellent."

What would I do without her? I'm so glad CJ worked it out that Donna and I could keep working together.

Of course, after Leo saw what a disaster I was while Donna was out on maternity leave, there was virtually no chance that he'd replace her. When we announced at Noah's first birthday party that we were pregnant again, Leo celebrated with us publically, then pulled me aside and begged me, for the love of god, not to have more than two kids while we were still in office.

"Thanks for your help." I hand her the twenty and she beams at me. Not that she'll spend it on herself. Double or nothing, Noah ends up with some new cars and my angel gets another hairbow this weekend.

Once we're back in the bullpen, we both move on to other things. The judicial nominees are in Leo's hands now.

It's not that long before I hear Donna call my name urgently. "JOSH!" I immediately bolt out of my chair and sprint into her cubicle. The sound of her voice sets my heart pounding. Is there something wrong with one of the kids?

Donna points to the screen and I see that it's not our kids she's worried about. A news clip shows Ellie Bartlet being hounded by reporters as the Secret Service hustles her into a town car.

Damn. The President is going to flip.

A second later, CJ & Toby hurry by heading towards the oval office. I fall into place. "So, she okay?" I inquire. I can't even imagine Luci ever being in a situation like that. I need to keep her home forever.

"The Secret Service was right there." CJ offers. But before either Toby or I can comment, we hear President Bartlet shouting.

"How is this possible? This is my family! What the hell are you people thinking?"

I don't blame him for being irate. I just wonder who he's yelling at. When the door opens, it looks like it was Leo. Yikes. We file in, ready to take whatever is dished out. I'm sure each of us is starting to work out solutions in our heads in case we are called on for actual advice.

After a few scathing minutes, the President asks what we've been doing with ourselves, that this would happen. Comments like this used to bother me more, but ever since Noah and Luci were born, I understand a Father's fear. He's lashing out now, because we're a safe outlet. It's just part of the job.

When Ellie arrives it breaks the tension. It helps that we can all see that physically she's okay. And she's so sweet, we all just want to protect her. It's definitely time to get back to work.

Late that afternoon Leo gives me permission to take Eric's temperature about a recess appointment, so I head over to campus. If I time this right I can catch him after his last class.

I'm a little disappointed but not completely shocked at Eric's lukewarm response to the idea. But I'm also a little pissed when he accuses me of only doing this for political gain. Like I don't care about the state of our courts? I'm trying to make this a better world for MY kids too! HE'S the one thinking about the money that Georgetown is offering.

"Let's do something! We're firing a shot here. Maybe we won't win the war, but come on, Hayden, you are one of the brightest guys I have ever known. You got nine months. Let's show 'em what you can do."

He studies me for a moment. "All right. I'll call Georgetown and let them know. Maybe they'll appoint an interim dean and see where we are in nine months."

When Eric and I are finished, it's almost 5 O'clock. I should get back to the office and let Leo know what's going on. I should also give Donna a call. The vast majority of the time she picks the kids up from daycare between 5:30 and 6 and takes them home and feeds them dinner. I join them as often as I can, usually bringing work home with me for Donna and I to tackle after they go to bed.

But on Fridays, we have family pizza night. Unless there's a national emergency, Donna and I pick the kids up together, then we pick up a pizza. We eat in the living room while watching a movie or something on T.V.. Then we play all together. Then after their baths, once the kids are in bed, Donna and I have alone time. I really like Friday nights.

I start walking a lot faster. If I hurry, I can still make it happen.

. . . . . .

I zip into Leo's office with a few minutes to spare. He's on the phone but he beckons me in, then holds up a finger to let me know it'll be a minute.

"Yeah. ... Let me know if there's anything I can do." He says as he hangs up the phone.

I don't have a lot of time, so I just jump right in.

"Hayden's on board."

"Hayden."

Leo looks a little dumbfounded, so I remind him. "I got him. He called Georgetown, he's ready to. . ."

A light goes off in Leo's eyes, then he interrupts, "Yeah, we're gonna have to put that on hold. We just lost a Supreme Court Justice. . . "

Now it's my turn to be dumbfounded. "Lost?"

"Dead."

"Justice Ashland's dead?"

"Justice Brady. Owen Brady. Heart attack."

Oh my god. He's not that much older than me. "What was he, 45?"

"52."

Still. That's not very old. I'm stunned. "Justice Brady. Republicans are gonna go nuts. I just saw him."

Margaret walks in. "Leo. You've got the head of the Senate Judiciary Committee on line three."

"I'll take it." He tells her.

"Yeah." I turn to go, then turn back. "Leo, it's family pizza night. Do you need me here?"

"Nah. Go hug your kids for me. But be ready to work tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

"Owen Brady died." Josh springs the news on me as soon as he climbs into the car. "Heart attack."

"Oh my god. How old was he?"

"52." Josh answers monotonically, then falls silent. The Owl School is less than 5 minutes from the White House, and Josh is silent the whole drive over there. I just hope he snaps out of it before we get the kids.

Then what's bothering Josh hits me like a punch to the gut. Justice Brady is only 10 years older than Josh. Josh is thinking about what our life would be like if we lost him in 10 years. An overwhelming grief surges through me. Thank god we're here. I throw the car in park as I throw a hand up over my mouth.

I'm not sure if I'm going to sob or vomit. I haven't felt like this since that long night in Rosslyn.

"Donna?" In that one word, Josh asks all of the questions that neither of us ever want to verbalize.

I shake my head at him. I don't really want to talk about it. Honestly, I can't talk about it. He jumps out of the car and races around to my side, opening my door and practically pulling me from the driver's seat. Then he wraps his arms around me and just holds me close.

We stay that way for a good five minutes and slowly the terror subsides. I can hear how strongly his heart is beating. I can feel the strength in his arms wrapped around me. He's been taking care of himself. He's got every reason to live. He's not going to leave us.

Eventually my heartbeat returns to normal and I pull back a little. I'm not sure what to say to Josh, but he just gives me a small, sad smile. "Yeah, me too." He responds to the thoughts in my head.

I take a deep, fortifying breath. "Come on, let's get the kids."

Our kids aren't the only ones still at daycare at 5:45 on Friday night. There will be several Moms, and a few Dads, racing in right before 6 to beat the clock. This town isn't the easiest on families.

Noah is happily playing with a friend when we look through the window, so we pick Luci up first. As soon as she sees us her face lights up and she runs toward us. "Mama! Dada!"

Fifteen months and I'm still blown away every time I look into her eyes. To have a carbon copy of Josh fulfills my every desire. Not that I don't love Noah's blonde curls and sea blue eyes, but I fell in love with chocolate brown, and now I get two sets of them. And her hair! Thick and rich with every shade of brown and auburn. It's already everything I envied in high school.

After we gather Luci's things, including a finger painting that I'm told is a doggie, the three of us round up Noah.

My sturdy little boy. Luci may be Josh's mini-me in looks, but there is no doubt that Noah is his father's son. At three he's already ready to take on the world, and he's smart enough to do it. He's got a mischievous streak but his heart is bigger than his little body can contain. Josh's mom has gleefully confirmed that he's exactly like Josh was at that age.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." He greets us casually, and my heart stops. Josh and I exchange a look. Just this morning he was calling us Mommy and Daddy. Do they really grow up this fast?

Josh recovers quicker than I do. "Hey buddy. Ready to go home?"

"Yes! Pizza night!" He announces, standing up with an enthusiastic fist pump.

"Help Joey put the blocks away." Josh encourages him.

"It's okay." Joey announces in a hard voice. "My dad won't be here any time soon."

Unfortunately, he's probably right. Joey's dad is the legislative director for Congressman Quigley. He and Joey's Mom went through a nasty divorce last year. Seeing what it's done to their kids makes me so glad that I have Josh, and all the more resolved to work out any little squabbles and not let them get blown out of proportion.

Josh helps Noah into his coat and grabs his little backpack from the cubby, then we're on our way. The mood seems a little somber as we walk out to the car, but I know just how to lighten it.

"So . . . " I say pulling my cell phone out, "mushrooms and black olives on the pizza, right?"

"Ewww! No way!" Noah exclaims looking to his father for help. Josh looks equally horrified. "Mom! We want just cheese."

"You guys are boring." I tease them. "Whaddya say Luci? Will you be my adventurous one? You'll share a pizza with me, won't you?"

"Pizza!" She garbles happily at me. She really will eat whatever I put in front of her.

"Daddy?" Noah implores switching quickly back to his sweetest little boy voice.

"I think Mommy's just teasing us." Josh tells him as he opens the back door for Noah to climb into his car seat. "Aren't you Mommy?"

Meanwhile I've hit the call button and the phone is ringing.

"Pizza Paradiso." A cheery voice answers. "Pick up or delivery?"

"Pick up, please. I need a large double cheese pizza." Noah cheers and Josh grins at him. "And a small garden salad."

"Make it a large salad." Josh instructs. And my heart soars. I love this man so much.

. . . . . .

"So Noah, it's your turn to pick. What are we going to watch?" I ask him as Josh helps the kids get settled on cushions behind the coffee table.

Noah strokes his chin and deliberates for a few moments. I can almost see the wheels turning. But this whole exercise is rather pointless, because I already know he's going to pick-

"Air Bud!" He announces definitively, while Josh moans softly. I shoot Josh a look. He knows how I feel about giving the kids choices then undermining their decisions. Either don't give them a choice or let them make it and own it.

"Which one?" I ask him patiently. Thanks to generous grandparents and a large honorary family we own all of the movies.

"Seventh Inning Fetch." He offers, trying to appease Josh. He looks hopefully to his father to see if he made a good choice. At least it's a baseball movie. Sort of.

Josh smiles weakly while ruffling Noah's hair. I know he doesn't really like these movies but Noah loves them, and the dogs keep Luci's attention too. Eventually they'll stop wanting to watch movies with us completely, for now we need to just enjoy the family time.

"Doggie! Woof, Woof!" Luci exclaims as soon as she sees buddy on the screen. That gets a genuine smile from Josh just before he takes a large bite of his pizza.

The kids do a pretty good job of eating while watching their movie. But as soon as she's done with her food, Luci is ready to find something else to occupy her.

"I got her." Josh announces getting up and chasing her down before she can wipe her sticky hands on anything. She giggles as he scoops her up and heads towards the sink.

Once her hands are clean, Josh takes her into the nursery to look for something to play with. I'm not surprised when he comes back with the dollhouse. The two of them play with the little figures for almost an hour while Noah cuddles next to me on the couch.

When the movie ends Josh looks at his watch. "Fifteen minutes before bathtime, pal. What do you want to do?"

"Trains!" Noah quickly suggests running toward his room.

"Twains!" Luci quickly mimics.

Josh grabs her before she can follow her brother. "Hold on, JoJo! You need to help put the dollies away."

Luci and Josh make quick work of dumping the figures and accessories into the bin and folding up the dollhouse. Then we all head to Noah's room. He's already got a head start laying out the wooden tracks and it isn't long until it extends into the hallway.

Luci keeps marching back to the big bin and bringing pieces to the engineers. I take on landscaping duty, adding some wooden trees and houses along the way.

Since everyone is working together so well, I don't say anything as the fifteen minutes turns into twenty-five.

But at 8:30, Luci is yawning and rubbing her eyes. It's way past her bedtime and she still needs a bath.

"Okay fellas, time for that train to make its final route, while I get the bath ready."

Noah runs back to the box and pulls out the battery operated train and turns it on. Then he sets it on the track. The three of them watch while it makes its circuit.

"Bath time!" I call out.

I hear the patter of her little feet as Luci comes running. She does love the water. I quickly get her undressed and start soaping her up. Out in the living room, there are intense negotiations underway.

"Ten more minutes?"

"Sorry Noah. It's bath time."

"I can take one in the morning."

"Nope. Baths are for night. Plus we have someplace to be tomorrow and I want you squeaky clean."

"Five more minutes?"

"Nope. Get a move on."

"Dad!" Noah pleads with a slight whine to his voice.

"Noah!" Josh copies him.

I hear a small huff, then the stomping of little feet down the hallway.

"Dad's a meanie." Noah announces as he arrives in the bathroom.

"Noah James!" I scold. That's not a nice thing to say. "We let you play for an extra half hour. If you're going to have a bad attitude, tomorrow you'll be going to bed a half hour early."

Noah looks appropriately sheepish as he takes his clothes off and climbs into the tub. But his lip pops into a pout as he hears Josh putting the train tracks away.

"I bet if you ask nicely, Daddy would be happy to build the track with you again tomorrow." I tell him.

"He said we have to go somewhere tomorrow. We won't get any time to play." He grumbles.

"Hey. Tomorrow's going to be fun. You'll see."

"What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise."

. . . . . .

"Are we going to the movies?" Noah asks in between bites of waffle.

"Movie?" Luci parrotts.

"Nope." Josh answers with a smirk.

"Are we going bowling?"

"Bow-in'" Luci repeats even though I'm pretty sure she has no idea what bowling means. Come to think of it, I'm not sure why Noah would suggest that. We've never been. Maybe I should look into it.

"God, no." Josh answers. Well maybe not.

"God, no." Luci copies and I give Josh a look. We really need to watch what we say right now.

Noah wrinkles up his nose and tries again. "Ice cream?"

"Dude. You're not even done with breakfast yet."

Noah pops another piece of waffle in his mouth and chews slowly. "Shopping?" He asks with a whine. He shares Josh's distaste for the chore.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." I tell him. "And no, I'm not taking you shopping." It's so much faster and easier if I just do it on my own.

"Finish up so we can get going." Josh offers, getting up to refill his coffee. On the way towards the pot, he grabs me around the waist and plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Me too!" Luci demands, so Josh heads back to the table and gives her a kiss.

"All done," she tells him. Sure enough, her tray is empty.

"Do you want more, baby girl?"

"All done." She repeats insistently.

"I'll get her cleaned up. You can have another cup of coffee while Noah finishes."

While I'm getting Luci dressed, I hear Noah continuing his quest of figuring out the surprise. Some of his ideas are quite outlandish. I can picture Josh horseback riding, and it isn't pretty.

. . . . .

As the car makes the turn into the White House parking lot, Noah lets out a loud groan.

"Daddy has to work?! I thought we we're going to do something fun!"

"This is going to be fun, Noah. Trust us." Josh answers softly.

"Well, is my President going to be there?"

"Yes, and Mrs. B too." I smile at him through the mirror. He has a very special relationship with the first family. They're practically honorary grandparents. But we want our kids to address adults properly. President Bartlet was too much of a mouthful, but somehow MY President stuck. I don't even know how Noah's going to deal with term limits.

"What about Papa Leo?"

"Yes, he'll be there too." Leo quickly nixed the idea of Mr. McGarry. Since Mallory doesn't have any kids, he decided to go for broke, dubbing himself "Papa Leo" and refusing any attempt at formality. The kids quickly learned that even though he can be gruff with their father, when it comes to them he's a big softie. And he's not afraid to buy their love, often sending gifts home for no reason at all.

Noah gets a big smile on his face and I can tell that he's decided that this surprise just might turn out okay. Just wait until he sees who else is here.

. . . . .

When we walk into the mural room, Luci goes nuts.

"Elmo! Elmo! Elmo!"

Josh's grin couldn't be any bigger. He's just made his little girl's day. There's nothing he likes better.

"Donna! I'm so glad you guys are here!" Abbey calls out, walking over wearing her lab coat. "Hi Noah! Hi Luci!" She greets the kids.

"Mrs. B. You're a doctor!" Noah announces in awe.

"Yes, I am Noah. And I'm going to give Elmo a check up. Would you like to help me?"

"YES!" Noah response in a loud voice.

Abbey leads him over to the set, where Elmo is sitting on a table. A couple other kids are standing around watching as well.

"Okay you stand here and make sure I do a good job." Abbey tells him. Noah nods solemnly.

"Okay, and one, two, three." Abbey says, then taps Elmo's knee with a reflex hammer.

"Oh, that was fun." Elmo announces. "Do the other one."

Noah's eyes get comically big when Abbey tells Elmo it's time for a vaccination and she's going to give him an injection. Noah shares his father's fear of needles. I wonder if all the medical stuff going on while he was in the womb has anything to do with it.

"But Mrs. Doctor Abbey, First Lady Doctor, will it hurt Elmo?"

"Well, maybe just a tiny little bit, but it's very important."

Noah nods at Elmo. He's heard this before. I'm glad he remembers.

But Elmo isn't done stalling. "Wait a minute. Didn't you give up your medical license?"

Everybody laughs, and CJ smiles. That'll be good for the soundtrack, and it's the reason she set this all up. Make light of it and move on.

While Abbey is finishing up, a production assistant waves me over to a table where a puppeteer is standing with Rositia. For a moment I wonder if it's bad that I know the Sesame Street gang by name.

"We'd like to do another segment. Would you be willing to do storytime with Rositia and your baby? It's a book about a day at the White House."

I can't deny Luci the opportunity to be on the show too, so I agree.

"Okay, here's the script. Why don't you run your lines now." The producer walks away and I'm left with Rosita.

"I never do this. I'm a little nervous." I tell her.

"Don't be silly." Rositia responds. "Wow! You have beautiful hair."

"Oh, my God, that's so sweet. I actually need to get it cut, but thanks." I find myself responding without even thinking. I guess talking to muppets isn't that hard.

As the morning goes on it's hard to tell who is more excited, Noah, Luci or Josh. None of them can stop grinning, and their matching dimples are giving me cuteness overload.

But eventually we're done. Josh gathers us and we all troop over to Leo's office.

"Papa Leo! I'm here!" Noah announces after Margaret gives us the go ahead to barge in.

"Good thing! I've been trying to run this country all by myself and I could use a little help." He gives Josh a little stare when he says it, and I'm reminded that as always, there's lots of work to be done.

"We already helped." Noah informs him. "We was just helping Mrs. B."

"We were helping Mrs. B." Josh corrects his grammar.

"We were!" Noah tells Leo.

"I'm sure you were a very big help." Leo agrees opening his desk drawer. He pulls stuffed animals out and hands an Elmo to Noah, and a Zoey doll to Luci.

"Leo . . ." I start but he shuts me down with a look. There's just no point in protesting. "What do you say kids?"

"Thank you Papa Leo." Noah responds.

"Tank you." Luci offers.

Leo's face breaks into a genuine smile. "You're welcome kiddos. But I need another favor from you. I really need your Dad's help for a bit. Can you spare him?"

Noah nods, and Luci is quick to follow. Once he has the kids approval he looks to me. The look on his face tells me this is just a courtesy. And it's okay. I get it.

"Abbey wants us to come up the residence for lunch. Then I'll take them home for naps. Will that be enough time?"

"Probably." Leo agrees. "If he's efficient."

"Okay. But can you make sure he eats something too?"

Leo rolls his eyes but agrees to my terms. "Margaret!" He hollers. "Order some corned beef from Krupin's please."

That gets a grin from Josh. He walks us to the door, then gives us each a kiss. "I'll be as quick as I can." He promises. And I know he'll keep his word.

This is our life. It moves.


End file.
